


A Message of Regret

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, remus did some bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus has been running for days. Roman's last smile was ingrained in his mind, as well as the awful whistle of the guillotine's blade as it came down on his brother's neck.Now he is alone...all alone. Where is he supposed to go now?Virgil had everything, and then he had nothing. Looks like he's back to wishing a friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Message of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> song- Regret Message  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFiyx61NVOM

Remus had been running for at least a day. The smile on his brother’s face was etched into his mind, as was the horrible whistle of the blade as it rapidly approached his neck and then-

Remus glared at his thoughts, shaking his head as he slowed to a stop. He hugged Roman’s yellow and red cloak closer around him. The sun had set a while ago, and it was starting to get cold. The fugitive slowed to a stop and then sat down under an enormous tree. A memory danced through his head, but he wasn't sure where he'd got it from.

_ A boy with white hair curled in the arms of- the sweetheart of the Green Kingdom.  _

The memory was gone as soon as it came. Remus shook his head again.

“I'm probably just tired.” He mumbled to no one in particular, taking a slice of bread and cheese out. He nibbled on the sandwich, but he had no appetite. Whatever he ingested would come back up soon after as nightmares and memories of the guillotine and Roman’s smiling face filled his eyes. He wrapped the sandwich back up and stuffed it in the bag. Remus sighed and let his head fall back against the tree. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he almost gave into the urge. 

_ The blade… _

He jolted awake again. He grabbed his bag and stood up, turning back around towards the tree. He felt like he should apologize, or thank it, or something. But it was just a tree! It wasn't a person. He had no need to-

A dark chuckle interrupted his thoughts. The wind howled, waving the tree’s branches in warning. Remus jumped and ran far away from the tree. He stumbled out of the forest and almost tripped over the soft sand. He looked up at the sea’s horizon, then up at the sky. If he had to guess, he would assume it was around two A.M. The prince --well, ex-prince now technically-- made his way to the water. He crouched down and took a bottle, piece of parchment, and a feather pen out from his bag. He scribbled something on the piece of paper with the remaining ink he had. Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he willed them away; he couldn't smudge the ink, his wish might not come true. 

Finally, he finished writing and rolled the parchment up and slid it into the bottle. He corked the bottle tightly, holding it in his hands as he repeated his wish, then pushed it out into the waves. The calm waters licked the edges of the bottle as it floated out into the sea. 

~

_ “Hey, Rem! Wanna know a really cool legend that Sir J told me?” _

_ “A legend? Well, sure, why not?” _

_ “Alright, well, it goes like this. If you write a wish on a piece of paper and put it in a bottle and put it in the ocean, there's a chance that it will come true!” _

_ “Roman, that's a silly myth. Wishes can't be granted that easily. If they could, the townspeople would’ve burned down the castle.” A laugh.  _

_ “Well yeah it's a myth, but it's really cool, right? Sir J even took me to put my own bottle into the ocean! I can't tell you my wish though, it might not come true.” _

_ “I don't care! That's a stupid story. I don't want to hear your wish anyway.” _

_ “But, Remus, it's interesting, is it not-?” _

_ “It's a child’s story, Roman. Wishes don't come true.” _

~

“Please come true…” Remus whispered softly to the bottle. The wind cut through his cloak again and he shivered. He was tired...so tired…a little nap wouldn't hurt, right? No, of course not. He should get some rest and save his energy for the next day. Who knew how far he had to run to rid himself of the horrible kingdom. 

He nodded tiredly to himself as he closed his eyes, curling up in the sand. Slowly, the cold disappeared and instead was replaced with a thudding, constant numbness. Remus let out a sigh and let himself fall away from the waking world. 

\------

Virgil was taking his daily walk on the beach. The walks had helped him reflect on what had happened in the past week. Although he still wasn't fully rid of the horrible memories, it helped. Watching the waves helped take his mind off of things, and tracing patterns in the wet sand calmed him down. 

Things weren't bad, but they weren't good either. Then again, the only way things would be “good” again was if he had someone with him...if he had  _ Patton _ . 

His breath hitched and he looked away from the waves and ahead at the...the…

_ What was that? _

He ran closer and knelt beside the lump of fabric. He peeled the soaked fabric away from the figure’s face and he gasped. It was a boy, around his age, if not younger. He felt the boy’s forehead and winced. He was burning up. The cold water probably didn't help his fever either. Virgil gathered the boy in his arms and hoisted him up. He was heavy, but Virgil had been renovating the little cottage he found, and that meant pushing heavy furniture. So, he had built up some muscle from the chores.

_ If only Patton could see me now… _

He brought the boy and his bag back to the cottage. He stripped him down to his under clothes and rinsed him off in the bathroom with some warm water he had heated up over the stove. The boy was still unconscious, no matter what Virgil did. He dressed the boy in some fresh, dry clothes and tucked him into his bed. 

Virgil stared at him. He looked painfully familiar, but for some reason, his mind couldn't recall where he’d seen him before. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was imagining things, he hadn't seen this boy before in his life. He probably ran away from the Green Kingdom. But, he didn't have green hair. Quite the opposite, in fact. His hair was a deep brownish-red color. Seawater, sand, and the cold air of the previous night had made it brittle, but Virgil planned on washing him fully once he had woken up. Plus, Virgil knew basically all of the children in the Green Kingdom. 

“He’s just a boy. Just a random kid.” Virgil mumbled to himself, running a hand through his white hair. He stood up and closed the door, heading to the kitchen to make lunch. 

~   
_ Remus, Remus! _

_ Come on, let's play! _

_ Why don't you want to play? You loved playing when we were younger. _

_ Remus? _

_ What's wrong, my prince? What can I do? _

_ Remus? Remus?? _

_ SHHNNK! _

Remus woke up panicking, the blood, the blade, Roman’s face, everything was burned into his memory. What was he doing in bed?! He had to get up and-

Wait, bed? He didn't fall asleep in bed. He fell asleep…

Remus groaned softly. His head hurt badly, and his memory was all fuzzy. He turned on his side and hugged the blankets tighter, coughing harshly. Oh god, he was sick. That was  _ exactly _ what he needed.

“Hey, are you alright?” The door opened and a boy with white hair and purple eyes came into the room. He set a tray he was carrying down on a little table. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows. “You scared me, you haven’t been lucid for like, a week.”

“A...A week?” His voice came out rough and scratchy and he started to cough again. 

“Oh, jeez, here. Drink this.” The boy handed him a glass of water and Remus grabbed it, downing it in two seconds. “Do you feel any better?”

“What? Oh, uh, yeah. Thank you.” Remus nodded, putting the glass back. He shivered as a wave of cold-hotness suddenly washed over him. A cold rag was put on his forehead, and Remus leaned into the cloth. 

Virgil wiped the sweat away from Remus’s face. “Do you think you can eat anything? I made you some broth. I'm not that much of a cook, but it doesn't taste so bad.”

Remus opened his eyes again and eyed the bowl. He shrugged and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. The other boy took the spoon and helped him drink it. After a few bites, Remus weakly pushed it away and slid back down to rest. A gentle hand started carding through his hair.

“My name is Virgil.” Remus looked up at Virgil, blinking tiredly. “I found you on the beach a few days ago. I cleaned you up and let you rest in here. It's a good thing I did too, I'm not sure you would have made it another night on that beach.”

Remus hummed softly, letting his eyes slip closed.   
“Will you tell me your name?”

Remus’s eyes flew open again. His name...everyone knew his name. Virgil would know who he was and kick him out again. The bed was so comfortable, Virgil was so gentle, and despite what Virgil had said, the broth was warm and good and made him feel safe. 

“Roman, huh?” He mumbled softly before letting his eyes close again. He heard Virgil hum and the hand came away from his hair. “Get some rest, Roman.”

~

A shadow watched as Virgil tucked Remus into the bed. The bowl of broth stayed, but there was a cover over it to keep from going cold. He took the glass back out, presumably to refill or wash. 

The shadow walked over to Remus and sat at the end of the bed, watching the boy sleep.

~

Within a week, Remus’s sickness had faded away. Virgil helped him wash himself off, and taught him how to set the table. A few days later, he would teach Remus how to cook basic meals. Virgil claimed he wasn't a good cook, but he would always whip up the most delicious dinners. Whenever Remus asked about where he learned how to cook, Virgil would stare into space with a sad smile. 

“A friend taught me.” He would respond, and that was that. Remus had tried to push for more answers once, and only once. Virgil gave very vague answers, and was silent for the whole dinner. Remus hated silent. Remus hated seeing Virgil sad.

Remus didn't ask about his cooking skills anymore. 

Virgil and Remus grew to be great friends. They learned how to sew their own clothes, how to get to the nearest village for supplies, and what to do if Remus set the food on fire.

That happened a few too many times. 

They would exchange stories, talking about their friends, their lives, their woes. Remus tried to avoid the questions about where he was from, his families, and what he had done to end up at the beach. He could tell Virgil was curious, but he wouldn't say anything. He couldn't, not after hearing what his horrible deeds had done to Virgil’s loved ones. Especially that boy…

The Green Kingdom’s sweetheart. The boy he hated so,  _ so _ much. And why? Because he had caught the attention of Prince Logan. He knew nothing about Patton, he didn't know that Patton had been Virgil’s only friend, his lifeline, the only thing that kept him in this world. 

And he had killed him. And all for a petty crush.

“Roman? Hey, you alright?” Remus jolted out of though. 

“What? Oh, I'm alright.” Remus nodded, pushing around his dinner. These secrets were weighing him down...he couldn't take this anymore. He hated this! It hurt, everytime Virgil called him his brother’s name. It just reminded him of what he had done. It reminded him of...of Roman.

“I...I'm not hungry.” He mumbled, putting dinner in a glass container for later. He washed his plate and put it on the drying rack. “I'm going to go for a walk.”

Virgil watched as Remus grabbed his bag and the cloak he loved so dearly and walked out the door. Something wasn't right here…He cleaned off his plate and followed Remus, trailing behind so he wouldn't be seen. He was confused as Remus took many twists and turns but they suddenly came along an old, abandoned church.

Remus looked up at the doors with crosses on them. He pushed them open and stepped inside. He looked around, the setting sun hitting the stained glass and creating colorful depictions of Jesus on the ground. He pushed past the pews and into the back of the church, where the confessionals were. He sighed and stepped into some, closing the door behind him. He sat down, the box suddenly feeling too tight and small.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. Something in his head told him to turn back, to leave Roman alone, but another part of his mind urged him forward. He slipped into the room and hid behind a pile of old boxes, watching Roman.

Remus let out a breath and said a small prayer before speaking.

“I killed an entire kingdom.” He began, a nervous laugh on his lips. “My name is Remus  Lucifen d'Autriche. I was the prince to the Red Kingdom. I was a horrible ruler, I’ll admit. I had an ego so big that a dragon would be nothing next to it. I beheaded the townspeople people for petty things. I taxed them terribly, I only cared about myself. I was selfish and ordered my army to slaughter an entire kingdom because I was jealous of that boy...Patton. A-and then-” Remus choked on a sob, forcing it down so he could continue. “And then Roman...he was my brother, my servant, he switched our clothes and died in my place. He...he sacrificed himself for me. I don't- I really don't deserve another chance but...but I was given one.” 

Remus sniffed and wiped his eyes. He felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug from behind, but he knew that wasn't possible. He was alone. 

Virgil stood, staring at the confessional. Roman...Roman was Remus? Remus as in...Prince Remus? 

Red hot fury coursed through his veins. He stood up and quietly made his way out of the church. His mind was racing. God, how could he let such a terrible soul into his home!? He had the chance to kill Remus a multitude of ways, why didn't he!? 

He stormed back to the cottage and threw open a door. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began sharpening it. 

Roman would  _ not  _ get a second chance. 


End file.
